PCT Application PCT/US12/40681 discloses the formation of boron carbide films formed by inserting 1,4-diaminobenzene (DAB) between linking units—B10C2Hx. As set forth in that application, these films are of interest in the fabrication of boron carbide alloy films for a wide variety of devices, including devices properly grouped into the field of spintronics and logic devices. In particular, high performance magnetic switches and junctions, and high performance electronic devices such as transistors and the like can be made at relatively low temperatures and conditions consistent with CMOS Si fabrication conditions and the like, if semi-conducting films or boron carbide can be provided with sufficient conductivity.
In PCT Application No. PCT/US12/40681 the boron carbide films are exemplified as provided by co-condensation of ortho-carborane and 1,4-diaminobenzene. In the alternative, other deposition techniques, including Plasma Vapor Deposition, Chemical Vapor Deposition and Plasma Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition (PCD, CVD and PECVD, respectively) can be used to deposit these alloy films. Surprisingly, it has been discovered that under the application of a magnetic field, boron carbide films of this type exhibit large increases in conductivity at room temperature.